Decepticons don't fall in love!
by AzorijinAlyxAgain
Summary: Decepticons don't love. They don't fall in love… they probably don't even know how to spell it. Some know friendship, but that's as far as it goes. But sometimes you just can't stop it ...
1. The Beast from the Pit

I do not own Transformers. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, now would I?

**Introduction:**

Decepticons don't love. They don't fall in love… they probably don't even know how to spell it. Some know friendship, but that's as far as it goes.  
>Or that's what everybody believes… but is it true?<p>

What if Rumble is left to survive on his own and his spark meets a soul to whom he feels this irresistible attraction? It turns out they're both imprisoned and both want to find a way to get out. But to get off the asteroid and find their way home they need to rely on each other for dear life. That sould create a bond, don't you think?

The aliens used in the story, brewed in my very own mind, are Azori'jins:

**Azori'jins** are a powerful race of organic transformers. They can transform into any mammal, reptilian or bird after some practice. Also they can use their mind to control mechanical devices and life forms.  
>The race has 5 levels to define an Azori'jins strength and abilities.<p>

**Level 1** _(most common)_:  
>can transform into mammals, reptilians OR birds.<br>**Level 2** _(common)_:  
>can transform into mammals, reptillians AND birds.<br>**Level 3** _(common)_:  
>can transform into mammals, reptillians AND birds and has the ability to influence mechanics in a not very delicate way. Can use hisher energy to shoot powerful blasts. (used in the army mostly)  
><strong>Level 4<strong> _(rare, usually royalty)_:  
>can transform into mammals, reptillians AND birds and has the ability to influence and control mechanics in a very subtle way. Can use hisher energy to shoot more powerful blasts.  
><strong>Level 5<strong> _(very rare, royalty only)_:  
>can transform into mammals, reptillians AND birds and has the ability to influence and control mechanics into every detail. Can use hisher energy to shoot extremely powerful blasts.

**The Beast from the Pit**

On their never ending search for energon the Decepticons came across a large asteroid that gave a high energon reading on their sensors. Reason enough to investigate!  
>And there was a load of energon... stored below a huge entertainment establishment. Transformers, other mechs and aliens came there to have some fun at the gambling tables, watch fights of just relax and get a new paintjob.<br>Rumble and Frenzy were sent ahead to place explosives for a nice surprise attack. Well… were sent… they practically begged Galvatron to send them on a mission cause they were getting really really bored.  
>Besides the Sweeps had messed up their last assignment and that gave Rumble and Frenzy a good reason to make them look useless.<p>

"To bad Galvatron wants to attack this place," Rumble said somewhat disappointed.  
>Frenzy gave him a baffled look and almost dropped his explosives.<br>"We could have some fun for a change!" He placed the last explosive and set the charger. "I'm incredibly bored on Char!"  
>"Blowing stuff up IS fun, Rumble!" Frenzy snickered.<br>"Yeah, yeah! But have you seen those billboards about the 'Beast from the Pit'?"  
>"They are kinda hard to miss…" He looked up to see the back of one of those huge brightly lit up billboards. "It looks pretty big…"<br>"You're not scared are you?!"  
>"No beast scares me! But if we're not here when Galvatron shows up, you're gonna see a really MAD beast!"<br>They laughed out loud.  
>"He's not gonna be here for hours. What are we supposed to do till then? Sit here and get even more bored?" Rumble said as he crossed his arms across his chest and slightly tilted his head. A mischievous grin formed on his face and a taunting glance shimmered across his red optics. "Besides, have you seen those gorgeous mech-chicks?"<br>"You're gonna get us in trouble!"  
>"Trouble is my middle name bro!" He took off and flew around to the other side of the asteroid.<br>Frenzy followed him. "Why do you want to fight this beast anyway? It's just an organic!"  
>"Yeah, but it's undefeated!"<br>"It stands taller than Galvatron…"  
>"So?"<br>Frenzy gave him a 'duuh' glare. "You DON'T!"  
>"But I'm tough! Besides, size doesn't matter. I can take on any size of Autobut so some organic beast shouldn't be a problem. I'll impress the chicks AND there's a HUGE REWARD!"<br>A smile formed on Frenzy's face. "Very well. But you'd better win!"

They walked in the huge entrance to the amusement-city after actually paying to get in. A wide and high hallway lead them to the center of the asteroid. There was a huge dome with another entrance. Above it was another billboard showing a picture of a roaring beast that looked like Godzilla.  
>"Look at those teeth…" Frenzy mumbled.<br>"You sound scared!"  
>"No way!"<br>An alien with a reptilian appearance stood at the entrance and noticed Rumbles eager looks at the billboard. "Would you like to take on the Beast from the Pit? Come on in and try your skills against our beastly Lady!" He called out to make sure they'd come in.  
>They reacted to his invitation and walked passed the huge opening doors.<br>"Leave your guns at the info counter please!" the alien said as he pointed out the way to the counter. "Anybody can shoot her. Use some real skills."  
>"No problem!" Rumble gave of is gun. "I have plenty of skills to take her down!"<br>"Will you both try your luck against our Beast?" another reptilian alien asked them at the info counter.  
>"Just him, I'll watch!" Frenzy said.<br>"Coward!" Rumble sneered at him as they walked towards the arena in the middle of the dome.

"No one is taking my gun!" Frenzy excused himself.

The arena was called The Pit and was a huge hole in asteroid, deep enough to keep any enormous beast in there. To get to the edge of the Pit they pushed some organics out of their way. They were just in time to see the Godzilla-like beast tear apart a large mech like some ragdoll.

In the meantime Galvatron – flanked by Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps and Soundwave - arrived at the location where Rumble and Frenzy had placed the explosives. He looked around and when he really didn't see them he called out: "Where are those IDIOTS!?"  
>Soundwave ejected Laserbeak and Ravage. "Laserbeak, Ravage, find them!" his typical voice ordered.<p>

"Are there any more brave warriors who dare to take on our prized beastly Lady!?" The Pit-masters voice boomed out of the speakers. "TRY OR DIE! We now what he just did!"  
>The torn apart mech was dragged out of the Pit into the hallways in the sides that lead below the surface by other mechs that looked torn apart as well, but had survived.<br>"That's what will happen to you if you loose!" Frenzy tried to talk him out if this foolishness.

Without hesitation Rumble jumped right into the Pit. "What do you mean 'if you loose'?!"  
>The crowd cheered, not 'cause they thought he was brave, but 'cause they desired to see the Beast tear apart yet another sucker who tried his luck.<br>The enraged Beast turned towards him with a quick turn. She showed him all of her teeth and narrowed her bright yellow eyes.  
>"You sure look a lot BIGGER from down here!" He smiled and wanted to transform his arms into his powerfull piledrivers… but he couldn't.<br>"Your transforming capabilities have been disabled. Try you luck otherwise!" The Pit-masters voice sounded through the speakers.  
>"Great…" Frenzy mumbled from way up on the edge.<br>With big steps the Beast came his way, faster and faster. Rumble had to think quickly about his first move. Without his piledrivers… he was in trouble…

In the meantime Ravage had located them and it didn't take long for another raging beast with a huge canon on his arm and furious red glaring eyes – named Galvatron – to come blasting through the dome and let out an enraged roar of his own.

Then all hell broke loose. Rumble tried to fly out of the Beasts way, but that didn't work either. He hoped Galvatron would shoot her... but he didn't.  
>The Decepticons were quickly overpowered by a whole army of…. Sharkticons?!<br>"What the…" Rumble wondered as he ran for dear life. Where the Sharkticons were, the Quintessons weren't far away. Were they running this place?

Than the Beasts swung her powerful tail at him, knocking the sense out of him. Before he could even cry out everyting around him turned black and the noises dimmed.


	2. Down Below

**Down below**

When Rumble opened his eyes he found himself laying on the sandy floor in a half dark, moist cave. He couldn't make out much because of the dim light. Something moved in the shadows, dragging its feet along… or whatever it was...

"Frenzy?!" Rumble called out.

The shapes came closer, making mumbling sounds, until he could finally make out the mechs that seemed to live down here. They looked like frankenmechs! They had lots of missing parts and the parts they did have seemed to mismatch with the rest. It didn't take Rumble long to figure out what they wanted. He took a fighting stance. "Oh no, you're not taking any parts from me!"

He had to take them on with his fists, cause he still was unable to transform his arms. As quick as the frankenmechs could, they shuffled back into the shades. "And don't come back or I will really kick your cans!" He yelled after them and turned around. Right away he stepped back again for he saw the more obvious reason for the frankenmechs to retreat.  
>Two bright yellow eyes stared down at him accompanied by a low roaring sound.<br>"And of course they weren't running because of me…" he mumbled somewhat annoyed.

He kept his eyes locked on the yellow eyes of the Beast. "Didn't mean to bother you there…" he said with an apologizing grin. "So I'll be going now."  
>He took a few steps backwards but with every step he took, the Beast took one too… his way.<br>"This just isn't my day! FRENZY!" But Frenzy didn't reply nor did any other Decepticon for that matter.  
>"I sure hope I can run faster than you!" He turned around and started running as fast as he could possibly run on the uneven sandy cave floor.<br>The Beast let out a long drawn out sigh and let him go. She dropped down on the floor in her dark corner of the cave.  
>When Rumble noticed she didn't chase him he came back and peeked around the corner. She lay down on the ground. Even her head rested on the ground.<br>"What the…" he wasn't gonna run when he wasn't chased. He walked into her sight. "So you don't want to take me apart than?"  
>She snorted.<br>"Don't mind if I stay here than. Those frankencreeps won't touch me when you're around."

Hours went by without the Beast moving a muscle. Rumble looked into her yellow eyes. They looked tired and sad.  
>Out of the blue she threw her head to the side with a loud roar. She got onto her feet and rammed into the wall of the cave again and again. Like something was bothering her.<br>A shimmer caught Rumbles eye and he noticed a device on the back of her neck. That must be causing her pain somehow. When she took off he ran after her. She led him straight to the Pit. The device probably summoned her to come for another fight, Rumble guessed.

Would it be Galvatron? Coming to get him out of there? Or Frenzy perhaps?  
>Rumble didn't follow her into the pit but peeked around the corner of the cave that ended in the Pit.<br>There was no sign of his powerful leader or his brother Frenzy. There weren't any Decepticons anywhere. The Sharkticons probably won ... Great!  
>In the Pit was another fool who thought he could win a battle with the Beast. This one was huge though, maybe he stood a change?<br>But he was no match for her. The crowd went wild when she tore off his arm and then a leg.

"Why did I ever want to try that?!" Rumble mumbled.  
>There was no other challenger so she was allowed to retreat to the caves again.<br>Above the crowds on some kind of balcony Rumble suddenly noticed a five faced Quintesson! He had a device in one of his tentacles. Probably the remote control to the device in the neck of the Beast.

She slowly walked back towards the cave where Rumble was watching. He pressed himself against the wall but she saw him anyway. She just walked passed with that tired look in her eyes. Not just tired as in 'low on energy' more like 'tired of life'.  
>Suddenly realizing she was just another inmate here just like him, Rumble decided to follow her. Perhaps he could reason with her to make a pact with her. Maybe they could try to break out of here.<p>

She dropped down in the corner of her dark cave and coiled her tail around her body. Carefully Rumble came closer. She just gazed at him.  
>"Look, you probably don't understand a word I say… but I'm not here to fight you… anymore." He started feeling like an idiot Autobot who always try to be friends with any life form.<br>She lifted her head and raised a scaly brow. He saw an intelligent glance in her eyes. "Can you understand me?"  
>To his astonishment she nodded.<br>"You can?! Really?"

She nodded again.  
>He came a bit closer. "How can you understand me? What are you anyway?"<br>She moved her head towards him until her nose was within his reach and nodded slightly, urging him to touch her.  
>"You're not gonna bit my arm of now, are you?"<br>She shook her head and gave him a nudged that almost pushed him off his feet.  
>"Alright, alright already," he gave in and placed his hand on her muzzle.<p>

All of a sudden he found himself in a light dreamy forest. His hand wasn't touching a large muzzle anymore but a hand. He looked up to see this gorgeous young lady with long fiery-red waving hair.  
>"Set me free…" her soft voice whispered at him with begging green eyes.<br>Somewhat freaked – he hadn't expected anything like this – he pulled his hand back. As soon as he did that the dreamy forest disappeared and he looked at the Beast again.

"Was that you?!" he wanted to know. "You're a girl?"  
>She nodded and nudged his arm to urge him to put his hand back on her muzzle.<br>There she was again in this dreamy misty forest.  
>"Are you for real..?" he reached out to her to make sure she wasn't some figment of his imagination. Her hand touched his and for a moment he couldn't just see her, he could feel her soul…<p>

They both pulled back their hand… way to sentimental for a decepticon! And Azori'jins don't share souls with mechanical life forms!  
>"What is this place anyway?" He recomposed himself back to his tough self.<br>"This is the place where our souls meet," she told him.  
>"What are you? How did you become that beast in the first place?" As he looked at her now, she looked humanoid. Above her eyes a spotted pattern decorated her slightly tanned skin. Her ears were longer than human ears (kinda like the Na'vi in Avatar ears).<p>

"I belong to the Azori'jin race."  
>He shrugged. "Never heard about Azori'jins."<br>"I'm not from around here. Are you one of those transforming mechanical life forms?"  
>"Yes, I am a Decepticon", he stated proudly.<br>"An Azori'jin is an organic transformer", she explained.

He gave her an understanding nod. "I see…" He thought for a moment. "You look pretty powerful. Why don't you escape from this hell hole?"  
>"I can't. There's some device placed on my spine. That five faced demon uses it to control me," she growled when thinking about that. "I can't transform and I can't use any of my capabilities! And he uses it to summon me to the pit – or just for fun - causing excruciating pain into every nerve in my body. "<br>"That explains why you're such a grumpy beast", Rumble said with a grin. "And if you could use transform and use your abilities?"  
>"I'd tear this whole place down and fry every circuit in that demon's mind!" the determined look in her eyes told Rumble she meant that.<br>"Well, than, let's get it off!"  
>She slightly tilted her head and looked at him with her big green eyes. "You'll need to be careful with it… you could paralyze me or kill me…"<br>"Would you rather keep it where it is now?"

The dreamy forest vanished. They were back in the gloomy cave. The beast turned her neck towards Rumble, showing him the device.  
>"If I remove it, will you get me out of here as well?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Well, let's get to it!"<p>

He easily removed the metal cover and gazed into the device. Baffled he looked at some technology he'd never seen before in his life….  
>"Great!"<p>

Think he can remove that nasty thing and bring havo

* * *

><p>c to this hell hole?<br>Being a demolition expert he'll surely find a way!

Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Get that darn thing off!

**Get that darn thing off**

* * *

><p>Rumble took a good look at the device that was stuck on her spine. It was fastened with some sort of screws through her thick scaly skin right into the vertebras. He removed the screws first. That hurt terribly, you may know if you have ever had something drilled or stuck into your bones.<p>

She clenched her teeth as hard as she could to endure the pain. It didn't matter… she'd do anything to be free again and to have a piece of that demon Quintesson.  
>"Okay, the screws are out," Rumble let her know. Then he took a good look at the electronics. He could distinguish a power source, something that looked like a chip and some electronic circuits… but it could just as well be the other way around.<br>"Let me try this…"  
>She didn't know what he did but it caused an incredible pain shot right through her spine. Even when Rumble quickly stopped what he was doing it didn't stop.<br>The pain was so agonizing that it made her faint after seconds.

He noticed that the energy source was getting brighter like a beating heart, a bit brighter at every beat. What if this was some kind of fail safe? A bomb or whatever that would go off when the device was fiddled with. He had to make a quick decision… NOW! Firmly he grabbed the device with both hands, squirmed his fingers under it what worked because the screws were out. He put his feet next to it and with all the strength he had in his body he gave the thing a major yank. With the device in his hands he rolled over the ground ending up on his back. Long flexible needles dangled down from it. Those were embedded into her spine. Quickly he took a closer look at her and put his fingers on the artery in her neck. He felt a faint heartbeat.

From the holes the needles left in her spine dripped a bit of blood mixed with a clear fluid. He didn't dare to touch it cause he didn't know anything about organic bodies. He just hoped yanking the thing out hadn't damaged her nerve system.  
>Then he noticed the power source was know coloring red and without thinking twice he swung it as far away as he could.<br>It ignited before it hit the ground, bursting into a frenzy of electrical bolts. Several hit him in the leg, threw him way back into the cave and left his leg paralyzed. The blast caused a lot of falling debris and for a moment Rumble thought the cave would collapse on top of them.  
>And then it stopped.<p>

He tried to put some pressure on his leg but it didn't respond at all, he didn't even 'feel' it was there. The Beast was still out cold and he wondered if she would ever wake up again or if she was left in a coma. He dragged himself towards her and waited for an hour, sitting right next to her… and another hour… until he lost track of time.

He kept his eyes open for trouble, cause a blast like that must have been noticed above the Pit. The Quintesson might just send in his Sharkticons. He was so focused on the other end of the cave that he didn't notice the slight movement behind him. A soft nudge to his shoulder snapped him out of it. He looked aside and looked into two bright yellow eyes.

"You're awake!" he cheered and jumped onto his feet… or at least onto the one that was still functioning.  
>"Did it work?" she whispered.<br>"Well, it's off," he said. "Can you move?"  
>She got to her feet and transformed back to her humanoid form. First the huge beast shrunk and shrunk and then it's shape changed into a humanoid body. With a long drawn out sigh and with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks she fell to her knees. "Finally… I'm my own self again."<br>Rumble noticed she looked just like in that dreamy forest in her mind. Red fiery hair, green eyes with the spotted pattern on her skin just above her eyes.

She looked up to him with her big green eyes and reached her hand out to him. When he took her hand and pulled her back onto her feet there was this overwhelming sensation again of a soul meeting a spark. She held her breath for a moment. She'd never sensed a spark this intimate before. If Rumble would breath he would have held his breath as well. But he didn't and because he wasn't sure what else to do he just took his hand back and tried to compose himself.

Just when he managed to do so she took his face in her hands, gently pulled him closer and pressed a soft grateful kiss on his lips.  
>"Thank you for setting me free, Rumble."<br>With flushed cheeks he gave her a surprised look. "H-how do know my name?" There was that overwhelming intimate sensation surfacing again while they stood so close together.

"Alright, enough already!" Rumble got dizzy from being thrown from one sensation into another so he grabbed her shoulders and moved her an arms length away from him. "Will you stop that!"  
>"I'm not doing that," she grinned. "It's just happening. It's new to me too."<br>Geese… these organic females sure was a hand full! He sure was glad there weren't any female Decepticons… he'd go nuts all the time!

…Awkward silence…

"So you know my name… How did you know that?" He wanted to know.  
>"That's one of my talents," she smiled. "Mechanical life forms are like an open book to me." She slightly tilted her head. "My name is Alyx."<br>"Hi, Alyx," Rumble said. "Am I an open book to you all the time?"  
>She grinned. "No, not ALL the time. I have to put some effort into it"<p>

Suddenly she noticed she was totally nude! Her long hair only covered her shoulders, breast and a part of her back. Her long fluffy thick tail – in the same colors as her hair - was curled around her hips. The rest was bare skin.  
>Rumble gave here a wondering look. "What's bothering you now?"<br>"I'm not wearing anything!" her cheeks flushed, she curled her tail a bit tighter around her hips and made sure her hair totally covered her breasts.

"Me neither," he grinned.  
>"You're wearing metal plating!" she frowned at him.<br>She pinched in her left arm, looking for something under her skin. "Darn… I had an outfit-materializer implanted in my arm… It's been removed!" Annoyed she looked around for a moment, thinking of a plan.

"Let's get out of here and see if that Quintesson has taken it!"  
>She started to run towards the light at the end of the cave they were hiding in and stopped when she noticed Rumble wasn't following her. "What are you waiting for?"<br>"I can't use my right leg, it was damaged when that device exploded into a thousand electric bolts. My leg was hit…" You couldn't see any damage on his leg, it just wasn't functioning.

Quickly she ran back to him. "Don't worry, I'll fix that! That's another of my talents." She put her hand on the damaged leg. A golden light lit up in the palm of her hand that caused a warm tingling sensation in his circuits. Slowly the feeling in his leg came back "Your circuits were fried. Now they're as good as new again."  
>"Amazing… how does that work?<br>She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know exactly. I do know how to use it."  
>When she was done he got on to his feet and they ran towards the end of the cave. They ran right into an army of Sharkticons!<p>

Let's hope Alyx has some more talents up her sleeve to take care of

* * *

><p>those nasty Sharkticons!<p> 


	4. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

The Sharkticons blocked the way out with their numbers. When they saw Alyx their growls and battle cries quickly hushed. Then they started to mumble among each other:  
>"The Azori'jin is free…. The Azori'jin is FREE!"<p>

The Sharkticons in front tried to retreat but the many behind them – who didn't yet have a clue what was going on – blocked their path.  
>Alyx transformed into a huge black horse with long wavy manes and long hair on her lower legs. She was big enough for Rumble to ride on her back. Her body changed from organic flesh to organic metal. It looked like a thick liquid metal ran all over her body, quickly covering it.<br>"You keep amazing me!" Rumble let out. "Another of your talents?"  
>"Yeah. I have many talents. They didn't put that device on my spine for no reason, you know. Hop on!"<p>

With a agile jump he got onto her back. She took off right away towards the panicking Sharkticons.  
>Alyx concentrated her powerful mind on the circuits in the Sharkticons brains and took them out as she galloped by. They fell down where they stood without exploding. Because their bodies blocked Alyx's path she used her inner energy – as a bright light in front of her - to blast them out of her way. The other mechs that were stuck in the caves quickly figured out she was free and started to follow her, hoping to get out as well.<p>

She ran around a corner followed a long corridor, took another corner and there was the light at the end… the light of the Pit.  
>"How do we get out of the Pit?" Rumble yelled in her ear.<br>"We fly!" She yelled back. "So hold on tight!"  
>The Sharkticons had gathered on the edge of the Pit and stared down waiting for the approaching Azori'jin. They had their weapons aimed at the dark cave entrance where she was about to come rushing out.<br>Just before she ran into the Pit she transformed back to her Godzilla form and made her entrance in to the Pit with a loud roar that made the Sharkticons tremble in fear.  
>From her shoulders quickly grew immense wings, changing her into a Godzilla-dragon.<br>With a few powerful wing-beats she left the dusty Pit-floor leaving a huge dust cloud behind her.  
>"YEE-HAW!" Rumble cried out as they rose above the edge of the pit.<br>Alyx took a deep breath in and when she breathed out blew a fire frenzy right at the Sharkticons who had no idea what to expect. They were not resistant against her raging fire.

Her feet touched the metal floor around the Pit. They were out! The Skarkticons opened fire on her and Rumble but their weapon fire couldn't hurt her organic metal body. She bent down to breath some more destructive fire on them to get rid of them easily.  
>Rumble jumped off of her back so she could transform back to her humanoid form. When looking around Rumble suddenly saw Galvatron's canon in the corner of his eye. Looking over his shoulder to find his powerful leader he only discovered his canon… with the arm still attached. It was hanging on a huge trophy wall!<br>"What the… that's not good," He pulled Alyx towards him until she faced the wall. "Look, that's Galvatrons arm!"  
>She looked at it for a second and gave him a grin. "Yeah… well.. the rest got away." She gave him a big smile.<br>His mouth fell open. "Did you… You took it off?"  
>"Hey, the Sharkticons threw him into the Pit. I was pissed and he hit me over the head with it. So I tore it off! Piece of cake!"<br>"So he was IN the Pit and didn't bother to get me out?!" Rumble asked most disappointed.  
>Alyx focused her mind on the fast approaching Sharkticons to fry their circuitry. They fell down one after the other but they kept on coming!<br>"He had other things on his mind," she said, "Like escaping from my jaws." She looked around to find the device that kept the force-field active around the Pit that kept Rumble – and any other transformers – from transforming. She found it on the high ceiling right above the Pit. Using her powerful mind she overloaded it until it exploded. "Try to transform!"  
>"He deliberately left me in there…"<br>"I thought actually he was gonna blast you away with that canon, that's another reason I tore it off. Try to transform!"  
>"He was gonna shoot me?!"<br>She took his face in her hands. "LATER! FOCUS! TRANSFORM! We have to get out of here first!"  
>"What's the point… If he was going to shoot me probably banned me from the Decepticon ranks… Where am I supposed to go now…?"<br>With his face still between her hands she said: "Forget about him, he's an ASSHOLE! You can come with me. We'll be a great team together, you and I." Then she pressed a kiss on his lips. "Now COME ON! TRANSFORM and KICK SOME CAN!"

He snapped out of the downwards spiral. "Yeah, ok ... OK!" He transformed his arms into the powerful piledrivers. "It's working!"  
>Right away he caused an earthquake that made the entire asteroid shake. The ground split open and swallowed several Sharkticons. The others jumped over and kept coming towards them but slower because of the shaking ground beneath their feet.<p>

The Quintesson who ran the place showed up with a new army of Sharkticons. But as soon as he lay eyes on Alyx and saw the Azori'jin had really been set free – which he hadn't believed at first - he retreated after ordering the Skarkticons to attack her.  
>"Cowardly five-faced-demon!" Alyx shouted after him when his screeching voice attracted her attention. "You are not getting out of here!" She focussed on him and made him come right at her. Screaming he tried to refuse the power she had over him but there was no way he was gonna escape. In the meantime Rumble had tons of fun keeping the Sharkticons away from them.<br>"Come and get it!" He yelled at them as he quaked them to their doom.  
>Alyx paralyzed the tentacles that kept the Quintesson standing. He fell to the ground begging for his life with all of his five faces.<br>"It was a mistake to think you could contain and control me in your hell hole!"  
>"It wasn't our idea…," the face representing 'doubt' wailed. "Xerxes demanded it!"<br>Hearing that name made her furious. Using her mind she took out all the Sharkticons with one powerful overload to their little brains. They all stopped functioning and fell down.  
>Rumble looked at her in amazement. "Did you do that?"<br>She nodded while she kept her eyes fixed on the Quintesson.

"I was just starting to enjoy myself!" he walked up to her, transformed his arms back to normal.  
>"Let's have some fun with the five-faced demon!" She smirked at the wailing face with a furious glance in her eyes, placed her hand on it and fried the circuits with a bright light in the palm of her hand. The others cried out in pain until she stopped. The scorched face broke into pieces and fell off. "Four-faced demon!"<br>"Whoooh, baby! You are ruthless," he commended her.  
>"He's asking for it." She made another face turn to the front.<br>"Ask him what happened to the Decepticons."  
>"You heard him," she snapped at the face representing death.<br>"We kicked them off of our asteroid!" The Quintesson replied. "No one takes our energon and definitely not the Decepticons!" The contempt dripped off of his words.

"You can't beat Galvatron!" Rumble objected.  
>"He's a wimp without his gun!" it sneered at Rumble. "Why would you care, you're not worthy to be among the Decepticons anymore anyway!" the Quintesson mocked him.<br>Furiously he transformed one of his arms into the powerful piledriver and pounded the screaming 'death'-face right off.  
>Alyx turned the 'wrath'-face towards her. "Where's my materializer?" she asked him as she looked deep into his red glowing eyes.<br>"I will never tell you anything!" it hissed at her.  
>She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I'll just help myself." She put her hand on the with horns decorated forehead and started to search his brain. Rumble transformed his arm back and watched her closely.<br>Then she turned towards him. "There's a safe over there, can you crack it open for me?"  
>"Hey, I'll crack anything for you!" He ran towards two huge metal doors that were locked together by a huge round locking mechanism right in the middle where the doors seemed to close seamlessly.<br>He transformed his arms into the pile drivers again and smashed the lock off easily. Then he cracked the doors until they fell apart to create an entrance.

Alyx left the Quintesson where he was – he was paralyzed so he couldn't go anywhere anyway – and stepped over the debris of the door to take a look in the safe.  
>"What are we looking for?" Rumble asked her as he looked around.<br>In the walls were hundreds of cavities, each containing a precious ornament or trophy or whatever the Quintesson thought was valuable to him.  
>"It's a tiny thing… it's supposed to be embedded in my arm."<br>"Could there be any other stuff that belongs to you that's bigger and easier to spot?"  
>"No, I came here with noting," she replied as she looked around.<br>"Hey! My gun!" Rumble took it from one of the cavities.

Alyx focussed on the mind of the Quintesson. She didn't have to touch him at all to look into his mind. Quickly she found where he had put it and ran over to the wall. She looked up, it was way up in one of the higher cavities.  
>"It's way up there!" She pointed up.<br>Rumble came up to her. "Well, let's go get it!" He put his arm around her waist, picked her up and fired up the jet engines in his feet.  
>She threw her arm over his shoulder and looked at every cavity as they rose upwards.<br>"That's really handy!" she grinned.  
>A smile formed on his face. "You have no idea how handy I am."<br>"There!" a shock went through her body when she saw it. "There it is!"  
>She grabbed a small shiny metal tube that had the size of a medium screw.<br>"THAT's it?!" Rumble was amazed. "That tiny thing?!"  
>"It's very advanced technology." Close to the materializer she found a gorgeous dagger with a handle covered in gems and grabbed it just before they went down again.<br>When they landed on the ground she gave it to Rumble. "Could you make a small incision right here?" She pointed at her lower arm, close to the 'inside' of her elbow.  
>He took the dagger and with a decisive move he made a small cut in her arm. She frowned in pain.<br>"It's just a little cut," he grinned.  
>"Still hurts." She took the materializer between her thumb and index finger and moved it towards the cut in her flesh. Rumble's fingers were too big and powerful to hold the tiny, sensitive device. "This is going to feel really nasty so I'll probably faint when I do this. Don't freak out, okay?"<br>"I don't freak out that easily. But don't stay out too long." He nodded towards to the cracked open safe doors.  
>Another army of Sharkticons started shooting at the rock ceiling above the doors to make it collapse to lock them in.<p>

She placed the materializer just in front of the bleeding cut, took a deep breath and shoved it in as far as she could. The sickening feeling that caused made her vision start to blacken and she got all light in her head. But Rumbles firm grip around her waist kept her standing. She rested her head against his chest, took a few deep breaths and put her hand on the wound. The golden light in the palm of her hand quickly healed the cut without leaving a scar.  
>Finally after years in the Pit, she could materialize clothes on her body again! A tight black pair of pants materialized around her slender legs. A white shirt on her body with a wide neck that left one of her shoulders uncovered. Her feet and calf were covered with long black boots with half high heels. She let out another sigh. "That's better."<br>"What, no cute dress …?" Rumble teased her.  
>She slapped him on the arm. "NO! I can't run in that. Maybe later". She blinked at him. "Let's get out of here!"<br>Just when she said that, the ceiling collapsed just outside the cracked open safe doors, locking them in.

"Things just can't go easy for us now, can they!" Rumble grumbled.  
>When the Sharkticons thought they had conquered the Azori'jin, the debris from the ceiling started to rumble and crumble down. A loud roar came from the other side and without a warning the debris exploded away from the safe, leaving a large cloud of black dust.<br>The huge organic metal Godzilla monster came bashing through right after Rumble weakened the debris density with a nice firm quake.  
>In that form – with Rumble on her back - she found her way to the hangar to find a ship that they could use to get off of this rock.<br>"That ship belongs to an organic race," Rumble pointed at a silvery coated aerodynamic ship. "It probably has accommodations on board you might need."

"Great! Hadn't thought about that…" She transformed back to her dressed humanoid form and placed her hand on the side of the ship to open it up.  
>They got in and quickly made their way to the cockpit while more Sharkticons were closing in on them.<br>"Great… That doesn't look like anything I've ever seen!" Rumble mumbled annoyed.  
>"Doesn't matter, I'll make it fly anyway", she said as she placed her hand on the control panels. She got the engines started right away. "Take a seat and enjoy the flight!" The ship lifted from the ground, swinging a bit to the left and the right as Alyx got the hang of its controls. When she did she took off towards the huge hangar doors. Using her mind she opened them until the ship could pass through, no further.<br>On the other side she could see endless space with millions of stars. "FREEDOM!" She laughed out loud.

"YEE-HAW! Take us out!" Rumble cried out.  
>"AWAY WE GOOO!" Alyx flew the ship out of the doors and made it jump to warpspeed right away leaving the hangar totally destroyed behind them!<p>

* * *

><p>okay… they're out!<p>

But where do we go from here?!


	5. The vast Expanse of Space

**The vast Expanse of Space**

Somewhere in the vast expanse of space the ship dropped out of warp. Alyx and Rumble looked at the star charts in the ships computer to figure out where exactly they were. Assuming there were charts of this region of space.

"Are you any good with star charts?" Alyx asked Rumble with an apologizing look in her eyes. "I really don't have a clue how to find anything on there."  
>"Sure…" He looked outside and gazed at the stars around them. Then he went through the star charts one by one until he found one of this region of space. "We're right here," he pointed at the left corner of the chart on the screen.<br>"Do you know this part of space?"  
>He let out a somewhat annoyed sigh. "Mmmyeah… I've been here before… years ago." He studied the chart in detail. "That planet…" he put his finger on it "… is called Tlalakan. That's the only habitable planet in this region."<br>"Can we get supplies there, like food and water?"  
>"Maybe if we ask them very nice. The Decepticons didn't exactly leave a friendly impression behind last time we were there." (episode Sea Change)<p>

"Why's that?"  
>"We used to harvest energon from the Tlalakans until the robot in charge messed it up and we had to go there and save our goods. But of course the AUTOBOTS <em>(uttered most annoyed)<em> had to interfere and destroy our facilities there."  
>Alyx grinned.<br>"That's NOT funny!" Rumble growled.  
>"It's just how you say AUTOBOTS."<br>"They are VERY annoying. They had me turn into a … hmpf… tree when I fell into their 'Well of transformation'"  
>She burst into laughter. Not just because of the idea that someone could talk him into becoming a tree but the way he said it was most amusing.<br>"Don't laugh! It's NOT FUNNY!" he crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a stern look.  
>"Yes it is, HAHAHAHAAA!" she laughed while she held her stomach cause it was starting to hurt from al that laughing. "I haven't laughed like this in years! WHAHAHAHAAA!"<br>"If I hadn't fallen back into the well when the Decepticons attached the city, I'd still be there!" he said when she was almost over it.  
>That made her burst into laughter all over again. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "WHAHAHAHAAA". He had to admit it was amusing to see her laughing out loud like that. And thinking about it, the whole event was kinda funny when you looked back on it.<br>"I didn't report that in the LOG by the way…" he said with a grin.  
>"WHAHAHAHAAA". She had to sit down for a moment and try very hard not to laugh so hard, her stomach was really cramping now. "Okay, okay, stop it now…HAHAHAAA!"<br>"I felt quit wooden afterwards."  
>"WHAHAHAHAHAHAAA."<p>

In the meantime Rumble figured out how long it would take them to reach Tlalakan, since it was the only planet region.  
>"It will take this ship two weeks to get to Tlalakan and two months get to the next habitable planet."<br>She stopped laughing. "Oh… really?"  
>He nodded. "Let's hope there's some food and water for you on this ship than."<br>"And set course to Tlalakan," she 'told' the computer what to do with her mind. It took off with warp speed, slowly increasing to a higher and higher warp.  
>Alyx was in luck: the found a fresh water supply! But the food was rotten or dried out. That was unfortunate.<br>"How 'bout your energy level? I can sense it's pretty low."  
>"Yeah, it is."<br>She placed her hand on his chest. "Let me try something." She used her own energy to get his energy level back up.  
>"WOW! That's way better! And you amaze me again!"<br>"Good," she smiled. This had drained her from her of most of her energy tough. Rumble could grab her just in time before she collapsed, picked her up. In the back of the ship he found two small bedrooms. He put her on the bed in the biggest room.

"Thanks", she whispered with her eyes closed.  
>"I should thank you", he said. "You gave me your last energy… No Decepticon has ever done that for me."<br>"You can last longer on only energy. You don't need food and water. I'll probably be too weak to do anything before we reach that planet. At least one of us should be strong. Besides… a good night sleep will recharge me for now."

Silently he watched her fall asleep. She put her life in his hands just like that. When had any Decepticon trusted him like that? Could he actually be trusted like that, he wondered. Usually it was 'every 'bot for himself'.  
>This Azori'jin sure was somethin' else. Her abilities were amazing! And she was ruthless when provoked. Beautiful and dangerous… that made him feel entirely new sensations. He tried to push them away but they kept on coming back. Maybe he should just give in to them … no no! That's not very Decepticon-like! But looking down at her, sleeping, putting her life in his hands… melted away all his objections in seconds.<p>

She woke up with a scream, sweating, her heart pounding in her throat.  
>Rumble swung his head around the dooropening.<br>"What's up?"  
>She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Just a bad dream," she said. "A bad dream about a long lost past. It haunts me so every now and then."<br>He realized that he actually hardly knew anything about her.  
>"What happened in your past? Before you got stuck in the Pit? How did you get there?" He sat down on her bed.<br>With her hand she swept her hair out of her face and let out a sign. "I'm not sure... my memory is blurry."  
>"Who's Xerxes?"Rumble asked. "The Quintesson mentioned that name."<br>She shivered. "That name gives me the creeps. When I try to remember I feel anger, fear... pain."  
>"Someone hurt you?"<br>"I remember bits and pieces of a bad relationship. I think I was forced into it. He treated me like shit."  
>"But you are so powerful..."<br>"Maybe not so powerful around my own kind." She gave him a smile.  
>"Where do you come from?"<br>"Our planet is called Azoria. It's beautiful." She thought back of her life back home. "I only can remember bits and pieces of anything. Mostly I remember the beach, the sea. It makes me feel happy."  
>"Do you know how you got in the Pit?"<br>She shook her head. "I'm sure the Quintesson has something to do with it. I also have vague memories of their tentacles, their faces. I don't know where to put those... it's like they don't fit in. And after all these years in the Pit, I don't know what are real memories and what are not. Maybe I pushed away the real ones 'cause they are too painful."  
>"Do you know how where your home planet is?"<br>She shook her head.

The water supply turned out to be not as big as the had hoped. It ran out in seven days. Not eating had weakened her.  
>"It's amazing how a creature as powerful as you, can become physically this weak…" Rumble thought out loud as he sat next to her bed. She stayed there most of the time now to spare energy.<br>She gave him a faint smile. "I have my weaknesses".  
>"Did you really tare off Galvatrons arm?" He asked her out of the blue.<br>"Yeah", she admitted.  
>"Was he really gonna shoot me?"<br>"I'm afraid so," she sat up and reached out with her hand towards his face. When he bent towards her she placed her hand on the side of his head. "See for yourself".  
>She allowed him a look into her memories where he saw an enraged Galvatron, standing in the Pit, aiming his canon straight at him. And when he was about to fire it the Beast grabbed the arm with the canon between her yaws, pulled him off his feet. She smashed him on the ground, put her powerful foot on his chest and tore the arm with canon off of his body.<p>

"By Cybertron! He's raging mad!"  
>"Did you do something to piss him off?" Alyx grinned.<br>"I just wanted to have some fun and kick your ass. He wasn't supposed to be back for hours. He never would have missed us otherwise."  
>"Sure he would, I would have grabbed you and take you into the caves anyway. I was already hoping I could speak to you some how and ask you to remove that device as you did."<br>"What made you think I could remove it?"  
>"Little robot, little hands."<br>"HEY! I'm NOT LITTLE!" he growled  
>She grinned. "That's NOT a bad thing." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It worked out fine, didn't it?"<br>"I guess…" there was this overwhelming sensation again as she kissed him. "Don't do that…" he didn't mean that, it was just ... this strong sensation of wanting more of 'that' was kinda overwhelming him.

She smiled and turned his face towards hers. "You feel it too, don't you?"  
>"What?" he tried to push it away but by pressing her lips on his she didn't let him. And there it was again, stronger every time. "That."<br>"Ooh… that… well… what can I say…" he stammered somewhat clumsily. "Decepticons don't usually allow themselves this kind of 'sentimental nonsense', as Galvatron would call it." He looked her in the eye…. Oooh… those gorgeous green eyes. "Must be because we're all alone in the middle of space… me saving you… you saving me…"  
>She nodded. "Must be. Azori'jin's usuall don't care much for mechs either."<p>

He could not resist those green eyes of hers, those puddles to her soul. Gently he touched her face and ran his hand through her long red highlighted hair. That only increased this powerful feeling he tried to resist and made him do something he'd usually never do. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips.  
>Pleasantly surprised she kissed him right back.<p>

"So… what now?" She wondered out loud.  
>"Let's first get you to Tlalakan alive," he put them both back into the hard reality of survival.<p>

After a few more days Alyx was to weak to even speak and she slept most of the time. Her mouth and throat were dry and she was so thirsty. Even swallowing didn't help anymore. There wasn't anything Rumble could do about that and that frustrated him. The only thing he could do was make sure the ship got them to Tlalakan. Even though he didn't really want to go there. He kept his eye on the energy level of the ship and the star chart.

After thirteen days the ship reached Tlalakan. It landed near a Tlalakan settlement. Armed Tlalakan men surrounded the strange ship.  
>Rumble took the weakened Alyx out of her bed and carried her to the exit of the ship. He let out a deep sigh. "Here goes nothing…" and pushed the button that opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How will the Tlalakans respond to a Decepticon?! I sure hope they can get Alyx back on her feet. And will Rumble dare to come near the Well of Transformation this time?<em>


End file.
